Trials Of An Immortal
by xx1LionsflamE7xx
Summary: Percy Jackson is a soldier in Ancient Greece, when Zeus kills his wife and son, in fear of his father trying to over throw him. What happens when he evades death and seeks refuge in Tartarus? What happens when he finds an ally in the least likely god? Now centuries have passed and the Titens are raising and trying to awaken Gaia. Can Percy let go of his grudge and save Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

Trials of the Immortal

Xx1LionsflamE7xx

**BIG QUESTION GUYS! PLEASE READ!**

** So i was wondering if i should make this a pairing. If you agree let me know, PM or tell me in a review. Tell me the person and if you want how you want them to meet and i'll try to work it in. **

** THANKS**

Summery: Perseus Jackson is a Greek soldier in ancient Greece. But what happens when he loses his family and is forced into immortality? Jump forward a few centuries and Gaea is raising. The gods need the one hero to train and lead their children. Can Perseus learn to trust again? Can he forgive the gods for what they did to him?

**IF YOU DECIDED TO SKIP MY QUESTION MENTIONED ABOVE THE SUMMERY PLEASE TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO READ IT, AND IF SO ANSWER IT! ENJOY THE PROLOGUE! **

Prologue- Ancient Greece

"Keep your guard up!"

Perseus blocked another sword strike from his ten year old son, Aquilon. Perseus returned the swing and his son just barely managed to parry it, before aiming another strike. Perseus side stepped and Aquilon fell forward. Perseus held his sword to his sword to his throat.

Aquilon pouted, his sea green eyes twinkling, and his short, light black hair plastered to his forehead. Perseus smiled at the pout, "I told you to keep your guard up."

Aquilon rolled his eyes, "I did."

Perseus shook his head, "Then why are you on the ground?"

Aquilon sighed, "Because you are the best swordsman of the centaury." he stated.

Perseus laughed, "While my ego does love to be stroked, that isn't the reason. You were to rash with your moves, and over extended. You need to learn how to control yourself and remain focus. Sword fighting is a game of strategy. You play your opponent until you back them into a corner."

Aquilon nodded, "Yes father."

Perseus smiled, "That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll work on controlling yourself. I'm sure your mother has dinner ready, we don't want to be late."

He looked around at the clearing he and his son had been using for practice. They were deep in the woods, in a clearing that Perseus had found when he first looked for a quiet place to settle down. It was quiet and secluded.

Aquilon grinned, and Perseus helped him up. They made their way through the woods to the cottage Perseus had bought, to get away from the fighting. He had moved his ten year old son, Aquilon; his wife, Alyssa.

Alyssa was the kinds and nicest person in Greece. She loved unconditionally and would always helped. She had light brown hair with light green eyes, shaped by and angular face.

Aquilon ran on ahead, and Perseus grinned at the energy of his son. He watched with his sea green eyes, filled with pride, and his shaggy, raven black hair sprawled all around his head. He seemed to be unable to sit still and had an even more difficult time in his studies. Thunder rumbled across the sky and Perseus looked up and saw storm clouds gathering. He grimaced, he had always hated lightening, something about it unnerved him, like it wanted him to die.

Perseus sighed, he started to run and made it to the cottage. Aquilon was sitting by the fire stroking it and keeping it alive while Alyssa was seated at the table.

The cottage was medium sized, made of pine wood. The kitchen connected with the family room, and a set of stairs led to the bedrooms. There was the main bedroom where Perseus and Alyssa slept, and small room big enough for Aquilon, and finally a guest bedroom. A creek ran right beside the house, with a small shrine to Poseidon.

Perseus ruffled Aquilon's hair earning an growl of protest from him. He chuckled before walking over to Alyssa and kissed her cheek before sitting down.

Alyssa turned her brilliant hazel eyes on him and Perseus stared back lovingly. Alyssa smiled, "How was training?"

Perseus shook his head, "He's still too rash, and unfocused."

Alyssa shook her head, "You knew it would be like that. You've seen him try to study."

Perseus nodded, "I remember. I also remember I had the same problem. I'll help him learn to slow down his thoughts, and maybe he will be able to apply to his studies."

Alyssa nodded, "You make a wonderful father."

Perseus grinned, "Only because I had my wonderful wife to keep me in line."

Alyssa laughed, "Do not forget that."

Perseus smiled, and placed another kiss on her cheek. He Smiled and thought about how lucky he was, to have such a beautiful wife and a capable son. Aquilon walked towards the table, and Perseus lifted him onto his lap. Aquilon giggled and leaned his head back on his father's shoulder, it was rare when his father let him on his lap. It was usually a sign when he was content and relaxed.

After years of serving in the army, he had grown a sense of almost permanent guard. He became the general of the Spartan forces, and one many battles. He never truly allowed himself to relax, never let down his guard. Alyssa and Aquilon cherished the moments when he was relaxed, he was more affectionate.

That didn't help the nightmares though.

Perseus's nightmares were the worst, he would see the most bloodiest battles, all his friends dieing. He would wake up in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming, and could not go back to sleep. The images were too fresh in his mind. Alyssa would wake with him, and talk him through the worst nightmares.

During the one of the many wars he had been in, his dreams would sometimes show him the enemy forces, here them planning, and they would prove true. That was part of the reason for his success. He started training when he was five, and became general at sixteen. Something that was unheard of.

Perseus started to rock back and forth almost trying to lull himself to sleep. Alyssa watched and knew what was happening.

"Aquilon, honey. Go get ready for dinner." Alyssa said.

Aquilon nodded and jumped down from his father's lap and ran out the door to the creek. Perseus was adamant about being living near a source of water. He loved water, and often spent some time in it, using it to meditate. He had adopted the view of Poseidon, the god of the seas.

Alyssa took Perseus's hands, "Perseus. Another headache?"

Perseus nodded, "Seems so much more worse then the others." he gritted out.

Alyssa moved her hands to her husband's temples and started to massage them. Slowly Perseus unclenched his jaw, and began to go limp.

Alyssa sighed, "Why do these headaches keep happening?"

Perseus looked away, "It's always been there. Ever since i was born, I would get these headaches. Every time I received one, some major event has happened. The more dangerous or important the event, the worse the headache."

Alyssa nodded and took Perseus's face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Perseus smiled, and was about to talk when Aquilon ran back into the house.

Alyssa smirked, "Come Aquilon, help me set the table."

They finished dinner, and cleared the table, Perseus ruffled Aquilon's hair, "You better get to bed son."

Aquilon nodded, "Yes father."

Alyssa smiled and wrapped her arms around Perseus, "I think we should as well."

Perseus smiled back, "Yes my lady."

-_LINE BREAK_-

Perseus bolted upward, panting heavily, a cold sweat setting in. He covered his face with his hands, trying to control his labored breathing.

"Perseus. What is it?" Alyssa asked, sitting up.

Perseus shook his head, "Dream."

Alyssa looked concerned, "What was it about?"

Perseus sighed heavily, "I saw our house, But then a lightening bolt struck and it exploded. All I could hear were yours and Aquilon's screams."

Alyssa put and arm around her husband, she felt him trembling, and knew that this dream had gotten to him, "Shh. I'm alright, we're all fine."

Perseus nodded, "I'm okay now. It… it was so intense. I don't think I will be able to sleep anymore." He looked out the window to see the sun beginning to peek up, "I think I might get a head start, and head the town. That way Aquilon and I can train longer."

Alyssa nodded, still worried, "Very well, I will have breakfast for you when you return."

Perseus nodded, he slid out of the bed and got dressed. Finally he made his out of the house and into the town. The town was a few miles away and didn't take that long for Perseus to walk. After a few hours of looking around and listening to the latest news. Perseus watched as a storm started to brew.

Frowning he decided to start his journey home, hopefully he could beat the storm. He set off at a brisk jog, and started to pick up speed once the rain started. Soon the wind began to pick up, and was beating into him.

A feeling a dread set deep in his soul. His dream popped into his eyes, and he doubled his pace. He was now running, and the feeling of dread grew more intense. He watched as a large lightening bolt flashed, and streaked down. Perseus's eyes widened, as he saw smoke raising from a clearing.

Perseus started to sprint towards the smoke, his blood ran cold when he heard an earsplitting scream.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Perseus repeated, he reached his clearing and feel to his knees. His house was burning, and he could see his wife and son burning along with it. Tears ran down his face, he watched as the fire slowly died down, and sputtered under the rain.

He slowly stood, and wiped the last remaining tears streak down his face. He felt cold, and angry. His face contorted into a scowl, and he could almost feel his heart harden. His grief replaced with cold, iron fury. The storm clouds that were once overhead, were now getting darker and more violent.

"For a demigod with no training, you're powers are impressive. Well for a sea spawn." a silky voice sounded behind Perseus.

Perseus slowly turned around, and saw a man hiding in the shadows. He straightened, and gripped the hilt of his sword, thankful for his cautiousness for once.

"Who are you?" Perseus growled, his voice monotonus.

"I am the Lord of the dead, Hades." Hades introduced himself, as he stepped from the shadows. He was tall around, around 6 feet. His shoulder length black hair, pulled into a ponytail. His pale face and black eyes that seemed to radiate fear.

Perseus's eyes widened, he immediately knelt, "Lord Hades. Forgive me for not recognizing you."

Hades cocked an eyebrow, his face still impassive, "Respect? From demigod… how interesting."

Perseus looked up, "Demigod?"

Hades sighed, annoyed, "Do you not know who your father is?"

Perseus shook his head, "I never met him."

Hades huffed, "Boy, your father is a god. To be exact, your father is Poseidon, god of the seas."

Perseus blinked, "My father's a god…? How?"

Hades smirked, "I don't have the time to explain." He suddenly scowled, "You don't have much time Perseus Jackson. Zeus is very angry with you. He has ordered your death. Your father is in outrage."

Perseus looked down, "He might just do me a favor."

Hades sighed, "I know about your wife and son. I do feel your agony, but before you enter your survivor's guilt. I did speak with them, they want you to keep living. Honor their wish Perseus Jackson."

Perseus looked up startled, "You've seen them? Lord Hades… why are you here?"

Hades shrugged, "I do not know why, myself. You're father has asked me, well more like begged, to help you escape from Zeus's wrath."

Perseus nodded, "Where can I go?"

Hades sighed, "The only place where you can go… is Tartarus. Zeus has gone crazy with his paranoia."

Perseus nodded, "I am ready."

Hades nodded, "Oh, and before I send you to your almost certain death, I have a gift from your father."

He threw a golden ring to Perseus, who caught it, and examined it. It was a gold band, that had the engraving Anaklumos ( **AN: Did I spell that right?**) and slipped it on his finger. He started messing with it and it began to transform.

In its place was a sword, a bronze, leaf shaped sword. Perseus stared in wonder at it. Hades smirked before tossing him another ring, this one was silver.

"That is a gift from me. It is made of Stygian iron, it is called Reaper." Hades explained.

Perseus nodded, and the swords both turned back into rings. He smiled slightly, and looked at Hades, "Thank you Lord Hades, I will not forget your kindness."

If Hades was shocked, he didn't show it, but Perseus could feel the fear radiated off of the god lessen, "You are a strange demigod. You show respect to a despised god. No matter, we must leave."

Perseus watched as the shadows seemed to jump to life and swallowed him.

**Hey! I decided to redo this chapter, since the previous chapter just didn't sit right with me. I owe a lot of thanks to Hero Of All, who has been amazing! Also to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Author's note

AUTHOR'S Note!

HEY my loyal and faithful readers! I have good news! I'm back and ready to continue writing! I am so sorry that you all have had to wait for so long! My brother thought it would be a good idea to put a virus on my computer and have it slowly shut down and guess what... delete all of my chapters.

Sigh, my brother is an idiot. Oh well, my laptop has been back for a two months now but I haven't been able to type. Between the 20 tests I had to take at school and spend my free time studying, I had neither time nor the frame of mind to type.

But I'm back now! I will be spending most of my time on The Test of Bonds, and Trials of an Immortal. Now while I am writing those I am looking for someone who is well versed with Star Wars. I have a story for that on the backburner and I need someone to help me work out the storyline, and basically be my beta. I would appreciate the help!

Again, sorry for the long wait! Hopefully I'll have a chapter up by the middle of next week, I still have to start from scratch.

xx1LionsflamE7xx


End file.
